


we'll meet again

by jemilyiscanon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I dont know how to tag, Time Jump, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyiscanon/pseuds/jemilyiscanon
Summary: emily and alex stumble into each other in college, afterwarfs emily cant stop thinking about alex and she hopes she'll meet her again
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 5





	we'll meet again

As soon as emily entered the hallway she felt uncomfortable, it was full and many people were trying to get to class, people were pushing past her, someone stepped on her foot, she hated the hallways.   
It was the last day before summer break and everyone was excited to go home, but not Emily, she had planned to not leave over the summer, her mum was still always on the move and Emily didn't wanna talk to her. She pushed past the many people in the hallway, holding her books as thight as possible, she couldn't afford loosing them. That's when a guy ran directly into her, all of her books dropped to the floor „Hey, watch where you're going!“, he hissed, confused Emily looked after him „but you ran into me“ still confused she squatted down to pick up her books.

„You need help?“ Emily looked up, a brown haired girl was smiling at her, she kneeled down to help Emily pick up the rest of her books „OUCH!" Emily uttered, someone passing them had stepped on her hand „you okay?“ the Girl asked, „yeah, its fine“ Emily answered, rubbing her hand.

The girl stood up and held her and out to Emily to help her up, Emily took it and pulled herself up, she brushed the dirt off her pants.  
„I'm Alex by the way“, „I'm Emily“, she replied, „Well, I hope we'll meet again, Emily“ Alex smiled and walked around the girl.  
Emily just stood there, the whole world passing by.. there wasn't a single day that summer Emily didn't think about Alex, how could such a small encounter be so stuck in someones head?  
Emily was excited for the first day of the next school year, the entire day she looked for Alex, but she was nowhere to be found, did she drop out? did she die? did she move away? Emily had so many thoughts, how could Alex just disappear?

TIME JUMP

It was Alex's first day at the BAU, she walked into the bullpen, to the first person she saw „Hello, could you tell me where I can find Aaron Hotchners office?“ she asked, „First one up the stairs one the left“ the Woman looked up „I'm Alex“, Alex now said. It took the woman a bit to reply „I'm Emily“ she now said, „I know, Alex paused, I didn't forget you“


End file.
